Shower
by under.that.sun
Summary: It's been raining, so Law and Luffy come home soaked. One shot, AU, yaoi - manxman, lemons.


**A.N. So it's a HUGE storm outside and just before it began I decided to go to the shop… I came back drained… Just today I understood that I still hadn't done any shower/bathroom sex and it's just happens, that storm started after that, coincidence? I don't think so!**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, sex.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in a mood for this, so move *shakes head* I said move! *shakes head again* Okay, you made me do this! *gets hit in the back of the head and falls on the ground* *a lawyer in a suit drops the vase* Well she was persistent to own One Piece…**

Law opened the door and quickly got in Luffy followed, closed the door and locked it. "Man, I'm so cold!"

Law shivered, it's a huge storm outside rain has mixed with hail and soaked them in those five minutes that took them to run from the bus stop to their apartment. They quickly got their shoes off and took them in hands without undressing further, after all every filament on them was wet.

They quickly ran to the bathroom, so they wouldn't get their floor wet. As soon as they were in the bathroom they started undressing and hanging their clothes on the radiator grille that conveniently occupied one of the bathroom walls.

When they finally finished undressing the blue tiles that covered bathroom floor had a small puddle underneath the radiator. They turned on hot water and both got in the shower, they silently thanked themselves for getting a big shower cabin in which two people could easily shower.

Hot water started doing his job and the pair started to feel their bodies warming up, suddenly Law grinned as an idea shot in his head. He turned to the corner of the shower where water didn't reach and for that reason they kept their bathing stuff – sponges, soap, shower gel, shampoo.

With a smirk on his face Law took shampoo and went back to his slender lover. Luffy looked in Law's eyes and felt excitement start running in his veins, his lover had thought something up and he can't wait to see what it is…

With his free arm Law brushed through Luffy's hair. "Luffy-ya…"

His words trailed of as a pair of needy lips pressed to his, he smirked into the kiss and tucked his tongue into mouth that was already slightly open and waiting for him. Law gently explored his lover's mouth earning a moan and a pair of hands on his neck.

After they parted panting Law chuckled. "I was just about to suggest that."

Luffy grinned and pressed his body closer to his taller lover, he felt his member awaken as their lower parts grinded into each other. Law raised his hand and adjusted shower cap so the water would pour on the grey tiled wall. He put his hands beneath Luffy's butt cheeks, lifted him up and pressed to the wall on which the water now was running.

The smaller male with a scar under his left eye wrapped his legs around his tattooed lover and pressed their lips into another kiss. Law chuckled into the kiss sending vibrations through Luffy's body, meat loving young man bit the tongue he himself had let into his mouth telling his older lover to get serious.

Law happily fulfilled his lover's wish by putting his leg between Luffy's tights and pouring a good amount of shampoo on his fingers. He started nibbling collarbone of the male pressed between him and the wall, earning series of moans.

He started drawing circles around Luffy's but hole, making them smaller every time. Luffy, irked with the teasing, lifted his hands from shoulders of his lover to his hair and pulled it up, together with a moan. Law licked his sweet spot – dimple between his collarbones.

Just as one moan ended another one started – Law finally stopped teasing and his first finger entered. Luffy closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, small moans started escaping his mouth as tattooed man started moving his finger.

Soon the second finger entered earning a gasp and a pull of hair from the younger male. Law decided to ignore the pain from pulling his hair and inserted his third and final finger. He started moving and making scissoring movements with them.

Luffy's hands traveled from Law's hair lower – to his back and grasped it with his nails. Now it was Law's turn to let out a small gasp he couldn't control. The older man decided that preparation is done, so he lowered his lover and started slowly inserting his coated cock.

The smaller raven haired man gritted his teeth waiting till he was filled to let out one long moan. "Traffyyyyyyyyy~"

Law felt his insides turn upside down, oh how he loves to hear his lover moaning his name. He felt Luffy's nails brush through his skin as he started moving up and down. After several hits he found the sweet spot that with every thrust made his little lover scream his name.

Luffy couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure that Law gave to him by hitting his prostate with every thrust was reaching its peak. "Traffyyy…"

The taller male seemed to finally understand that Luffy's end is nearing, so he gripped his lover's painfully red erection and started pumping it. It only took several pumps for Luffy to see white as his end came.

When Luffy opened his eyes he saw that he's sitting on the floor in the shower cabin and Law was sitting next to him, the water was still running and their sin had become wrinkly. The younger male stood up and felt his back ache 'It will go away after good night's sleep…'

He turned off the shower off and stepped out of the cabin, water had already washed away all traces of their shower activities so Luffy started reaching for the towel. Slender, tattooed fingers outran him and snatched towel under his nose.

Luffy felt Law wrap his arms around his waist together with a towel, Luffy leaned on his lover and rubbed his head into Law's chest. They stood like that for several moments until a yawn came from Luffy, Law chuckled and started wiping water from the man in his arms.

When both of them were finally dry they silently walked to their bed and fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms…

**A.N. So I think the storm is gone now, but I don't wanna go and find out, so let's leave it at that… :D I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
